


Тактика риска

by Domenick, WTF GrimmIchi 2021 (WTF_GrimmIchi_2021)



Category: Bleach, Psycho-Pass
Genre: AU, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Oral Sex, Violence, WTF GrimmIchi 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domenick/pseuds/Domenick, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_GrimmIchi_2021/pseuds/WTF%20GrimmIchi%202021
Summary: Задержание пошло не по плану.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Тактика риска

**Author's Note:**

> Можно считать сиквелом работы «Ударом на удар»

Ублюдков в помещении пятеро: один входит в комнату через дверь ровно напротив той, в которую они сейчас с Куросаки ломятся, еще трое мучают полубессознательную девицу в углу на диване, а в другом углу за столом сидит с паяльником в руках чахлого вида очкарик. И вот именно он-то им и нужен.

Этот засранец — Юдзи Тамия, изобретатель недоделанный — нашел метод, как избегать сканирования психопаспорта при помощи какого-то простенького самодельного устройства. Налепил на лоб металлическую пластинку, перетянул ремешком — и вуаля, тебя не существует для системы, камера вроде как видит, но данные не считываются. Бюро общественной безопасности такой подставы не ожидало, а, как водится, Сивилла не прощает наглости, так что на его поиски было направлено аж несколько команд. Нельзя было допустить, чтобы этот Юдзи, или как там его, успел кому-то продать свою разработку, пусть и собранную на коленке.

Краем глаза Гриммджо замечает движение сбоку и в последнее мгновение кое-как умудряется увернуться от летящего в него огромного кулака. Что ж, значит, все-таки не пятеро.

Куросаки за спиной на автомате кричит, что они из Бюро и чтобы все сразу сдавались, и это звучит до смешного абсурдно в их-то положении. Но инспектору нужно отдать должное — вещая, он при этом не забывает стрелять, и тот, что выходил из задней двери, сразу же валится на пол парализованным кулем. В углу на диване истошно визжит потасканная девчонка, а очкарик в спешке начинает сгребать все, что есть на столе, в сумку. Все это Гриммджо успевает отмечать, пока пытается вывернуться из захвата громилы, который так удачно притаился за углом у входной двери. Занять достаточно удобное положение, чтобы наконец выстрелить из Доминатора, никак не получается. Помещение маленькое и захламленное, под ногами мешается старый сбитый ковер, какие-то бутылки и, кажется, обломки мебели — приходится изворачиваться, чтобы не споткнуться.

Троица извращенцев сзади, наконец, оклемалась, и Гриммджо с трудом уклоняется от направленного в голову удара бутылкой, но зато жирный ублюдок, наседающий на него, наконец ослабляет хватку, и в ушах начинает привычно бубнить синтезированный голос. «Предохранитель снят», — звучит для него как райская музыка. Он что есть сил рвется в сторону, укрываясь от уже летящих во все стороны кровавых ошметков и заторможенных ударов второго, которого, кстати, тоже окатывает кровью, словно фонтан.

Первый труп заметно оживляет сцену: деваха, пискнув, безвольной куклой сползает на пол уже без сознания, очкарик спешно натягивает на голову эту свою чудо-штуку и начинает прорываться к задней двери, еще один из диванного трио уже тоже валяется поперек комнаты в отключке, а вот последний упорно пытается насадить Куросаки на нож.

— Нельзя дать ему уйти! — орет Ичиго и, улучив момент, вскидывает Доминатор, целясь куда-то над плечом Гриммджо.

Сзади раздается совершенно не мужественный вопль, и Гриммджо приходится снова метнуться вбок, брезгливо смахивая с запястья ярко-бордовые ошметки потрохов. Он замечает, как очкарик пытается открыть заднюю дверь, откатив ногой бесчувственное тело подельника, но еще яснее он видит, как нож по дуге проходит совсем рядом с животом Куросаки, как пропарывает пиджак на его плече.

Рык сам собой рвется из горла от досады — никто не смеет трогать этого инспектора, кроме него самого! Перепрыгивая через лежащее на полу тело, он приказывает рыжему идиоту пригнуться, и спустя мгновение раздается неприятный хлопок, а Куросаки тоже окатывает алой волной из только что лопнувшего кожаного мешка.

Гриммджо уже не обращает на это внимание — Тамия скрылся за долбанной дверью и терять время больше нельзя. Он с размаху вылетает на улицу, пытается догнать и взять на прицел убегающую мишень. Можно было бы сказать, что им повезло — притон находится в доках и почти все здесь заставлено грузовыми контейнерами, бежать этому задроту прямо с открытой спиной еще долго. Да вот только какой от этого толк, если Доминатор не распознает цель от слова «совсем»?

— Вот же херь! — рычит сквозь зубы Гриммджо, понимая, что фора у убегающего уже очень приличная, просто так не догнать. Сзади снова хлопает дверь, и на улицу наконец вылетает Куросаки, вскидывает бесполезный Доминатор.

Но тут решение само собой приходит в голову, и Гриммджо останавливается, разворачивается, раскидывая в сторону руки.

— Стреляй!

Он даже издалека видит, как глаза Куросаки шокированно расширяются, но тот колеблется всего мгновение. Ублюдок сзади уже слишком далеко и простой заряд парализатора до него уже не добьет, поэтому, дурея от адреналина, Гриммджо поднимает свой Доминатор, направляя его на Ичиго. Женский голос пронзительно вещает о том, что Доминатор наведен на инспектора Куросаки, коэффициент преступности которого едва превышает 40, и что спусковой крючок заблокирован. В нескольких метрах от него в руках этого самого инспектора его Доминатор разворачивается хищной птицей и набирает заряд для выстрела. Гриммджо слышит удаляющийся топот беглеца и смотрит в горящие зеленью глаза Ичиго. Вот так должна выглядеть его смерть. Решительная и, чего уж таить, отчаянно прекрасная.

Куросаки медлит еще долю секунды, за которую Гриммджо успевает впитывая всем своим естеством будоражащее ощущение близкой смерти. Выстрел из Доминатора за шумом близкого моря и криком чаек почти не слышен, и ему едва удается разминуться с летящим на него импульсом, уж слишком здесь узко, но зато через секунду топот шагов за спиной сбивается и раздается дикий крик боли.

Попасть с такого расстояния из парализатора просто нереально, но зато в режиме уничтожения поражается цель радиусом в метр. Куда как более приемлемый вариант. Парню полностью оторвало правую руку, как раз на плече которой висела сумка со всем, что он унес со стола. Гриммджо поднимается с мокрого асфальта и спешит к кажется отключившемуся от боли преступнику — его срочно нужно перевязать, пока окончательно не истек кровью, у Бюро к нему будет очень много вопросов. Где-то на периферии уже слышен гул приближающихся сирен — подмога, как всегда, «вовремя».

Скоро на место прибудет мелкая Кучики со своим цепным псом, который, конечно же, не упустит возможность промыть мозги несчастному Куросаки. К слову, тот как раз уже стоит за спиной, наблюдая, как Гриммджо липкими от крови пальцами перетягивает ремнем сумки обрубок на месте руки Тамии. Сам же он, с трудом натянув перчатки, исследует содержимое сумки — микросхемы, стальные пластинки, резинки и еще какая-то мелочевка. Груда хлама — и это оборудование, способное обмануть сканеры.

На последнем видео, на которое попал их клиент, шкала его психопаспорта уже зашкаливала за 150, только поэтому его стали целенаправленно искать, пока не обнаружили аномалию на записях. Не попадись он в объектив случайной камеры до того, как закончил свое изобретение, ходить бы ему еще долгое время никем и нигде не замеченным.

— Видимо, это оно и есть, — сухо констатирует Куросаки и машет подъезжающим сзади машинам Бюро.

— Ну у вас и видок, — зубоскалит Абараи, едва выбравшись из машины и окидывая все вокруг брезгливым взглядом. Доки — это вам не центр города. — А это что за недобиток?

— Юдзи Тамия, наша цель. Ему нужна первая помощь. Если он выживет, было бы неплохо допросить, — объясняет Ичиго, стараясь не натыкаться взглядом на натекшую на асфальте приличную лужу крови. — В доме еще двое парализованных, их тоже нужно будет забрать. И девушка изнасилованная, без сознания.

Рядом наконец вырисовывается мелкая Кучики, и Ичиго протягивает ей сумку.

— Тут все, что у него с собой было. Возможно, осталось что-то еще в доме, нужно будет внимательнее посмотреть.

Рукия кивает, надевает перчатки и забирает злосчастные окровавленные улики. Обеспокоенно смотрит на Ичиго.

— С тобой все нормально? Тебе бы тоже в медблок, — она ощупывает взглядом ссадины на лице Ичиго, длинную прореху в пиджаке и взъерошенные волосы, уже скорее бурые от засыхающей крови, чем рыжие.

Вокруг разворачивает деятельность группа поддержки, мимо пробегают двое санитаров с носилками. Куросаки наблюдает за всем этим равнодушно.

— Мне бы поскорее в душ, — выдыхает он и устало кривится, когда замечает, как из еще одной подъехавшей машины выбирается старший Кучики.

Гриммджо уже знает, что это значит, объясняться инспектору придется долго. Он, наконец, оставляет раненого на врачей и присоединяется к их троице.

— Сейчас отчитаюсь Бьякуе и сваливаю отсюда, дальше вы со всем разберётесь, — бросает Ичиго и, не глядя на Гриммджо, направляется в сторону начальства.

Абараи провожает его встревоженным взглядом и все-таки спрашивает Гриммджо, опасно прищурив глаза:

— Какого хера опять стряслось? Что на этот раз ты вытворил?

Гриммджо скалится в ухмылке, окидывая исполнителя презрительным взглядом.

— Да ничего особенного, их просто оказалось больше, чем мы рассчитывали. Но все прошло почти гладко.

— Почти? — рычит Абараи, наступая на него.

— Я не собираюсь перед тобой отчитываться, макака. Ты, кажется, забываешь, что давно уже не инспектор.

— Хватит, Ренджи, — одергивает его мелкая инспекторша. — Нет на это времени. У нас здесь еще много работы.

Тот досадливо хмурится, неохотно отступает, вперив в Гриммджо ненавидящий взгляд. Мелкая тоже смотрит на него с затаенной угрозой, и ему иногда хочется в ответ ее ударить. Только вот бить противника, который заведомом слабее тебя — ниже его достоинства. Абараи — другое дело.

— Поедешь в Бюро вместе с группой поддержки. Сдай свой Доминатор, — она требовательно протягивает руку и смотрит снизу верх темными серьезными глазами. Высокомерная сука. Гриммджо сплевывает в сторону и протягивает свой Доминатор. Не оружие — а так, игрушка. Зачастую совершенно бесполезная.

Куросаки явно на взводе и выглядит как сжатая пружина, он что-то эмоционально доказывает старшему инспектору Кучики, и Гриммджо неспешно направляется в их сторону. Он уже поджилками чует, что вечер в Бюро обещает быть томным.

***

Входя в общую раздевалку, Гриммджо быстро сбрасывает ботинки, отправляет к ним носки и оставляет все это здесь же у входа. Шлепая босыми ступнями по холодному кафелю пола, он на ходу вытягивает ремень из шлевок на брюках, выуживает из кармана пропуск, отправляет их на ближайшую скамейку. У еще одной скамейки грязным кровавым комом валяется безнадежно испорченный костюм Куросаки. В душевом отсеке включается вода, и Гриммджо довольно скалится — успел. Ему пришлось возвращаться вместе с бригадой поддержки, Ичиго уехал немногим раньше.

С тихим шелестом отъехала стеклянная дверь, впуская Гриммджо в общую душевую. Ичиго стоял под струей воды, смывая с волос и лица уже присохшие потеки крови. На плече красовался вспухший длинный порез — неприятный, но совсем неглубокий. Куросаки выглядел смертельно уставшим и каким-то потерянным, стекающая по нему бледно-розовая вода дополняла трагический образ. Ооо, как эта картина нравилась Гриммджо!

Стоило ему приблизиться, как Ичиго резко развернулся в его сторону, только что расфокусированный взгляд мгновенно сверкнул остротой клинка.

— Какого черта тебе здесь нужно?

Гриммджо приближался неспешно. Из-за разницы в росте даже на таком расстоянии возникало ощущение, что он нависает над инспектором, а то, что тот был голым пред полностью одетым Гриммджо, только добавляло пикантности. Но Куроскаи не выказывал смущения, да и вообще, кажется, никакого дискомфорта не испытывал. Смотрел исподлобья упрямо и зло.

— Меня просили передать, что тебя ждут в медпункте. После сегодняшнего тебе должны назначить реабилитацию, — расплылся в ухмылке Гриммджо и, не скрывая интереса, скользнул взглядом по его руке на голо-браслет, подсвеченный светло-голубым и демонстрирующий какие-то смешные 37 единиц.

Даже после того, как они перебили столько людей, психопаспорт инспектора Куросаки был чист, как, мать его, весеннее небо. Это просто не могло не восхищать. 

Гриммджо глубоко и с удовольствием втянул ноздрями влажный воздух, запоминая запах крови и пота, вид его мокрых волос, все еще измазанного красным лица и упрямства в этих чертовых глазах. А потом Куросаки не выдержал — резко схватил его за грудки, тряхнул, приблизил почти вплотную исказившееся от гнева лицо:

— Никогда больше не заставляй меня это делать, понял?

Гриммджо почти потерялся в этом взгляде, как тогда, за мгновение до выстрела. А потом недоверчиво рассмеялся.

— Да ладно тебе Куросаки, мы же потенциальные преступники, пушечное мясо, затем и нужны, чтобы марать руки и умирать на работе. Мы охотничьи псы, — он кровожадно оскалился. — Мы здесь как раз для того, чтобы вы, инспектора, не рисковали. Не нужно меня жалеть. Или ты беспокоился о своем цвете?

Ичиго ударил без замаха, однако переносица смачно звучно хрустнула под его кулаком. Короткая вспышка боли обожгла неожиданным удовольствием, и Гриммджо плотоядно облизнулся, собирая бегущую из носа алую струйку.  
— Никогда не смей этого повторять, — медленно и членораздельно произнес парень, неотрывно смотря в глаза.

Этот ублюдок оставался собой в любой ситуации. Он совершенно не боялся, даже видя, как иногда безумие захлестывает Гриммджо с головой, даже глядя ему в глаза. И хотя сейчас он позволил себе продемонстрировать тревогу, почти боль — в момент выстрела рука не дрогнула.

Гриммджо впился в губы Ичиго с жадностью умирающего от жажды, добравшегося до воды. Притиснул его к холодному кафелю стены, чувствуя, как тот шипит и сопротивляется под его руками. Но отпустить его в этот момент было просто нереально, и даже если он на него накатает рапорт за нападение, Гриммджо будет лишь смеяться, выслушивая приговор. Это того стоит. Определенно.

Он проводит по бокам — мышцы под ладонями напряжены до звона — скользит обратно вверх, в обход раны на плече, к шее. Под пальцами заполошно бьется пульс, и Гриммджо кажется, что он слышит его у себя в ушах — или это уже его собственное сердце срывается в сумасшедший ритм?

Ичиго беспомощно комкает пропитавшуюся влагой рубашку Гриммджо, то ли пытаясь расстегнуть, то ли заставить его отстраниться. Когда чужое колено плотно вжимается между бедер — мычит в поцелуй и наконец отвечает. Из-за продолжающей литься из душа воды воздух горячий и тяжелый — дышать становится трудно. Гриммджо наконец отстраняется и, не позволяя парню опомниться, опускается перед ним на колени, скользя по мокрой коже живота языком и обхватывая пальцами уже полувозбужденный член. Ичиго смотрит на него сверху вниз с непониманием и почти с ужасом. Какая ирония! Смотришь свысока, с угрозой даже — и ни капли страха в ореховых глазах. Зато стоило встать на колени... Аккуратная, едва заметная полоска рыжих волос спускается от пупка вниз, и он следует за ней губами. Когда он наконец берет в рот уже твердый член, в его волосы вплетаются чужие пальцы, сильно, почти до боли сжимая пряди в кулаке. Это тоже чертовски нравится Гриммджо. Ему нравится доводить Куросаки до крайности.

Язык скользит по трогательно розовой головке, а потом он берет глубже, с каждым разом позволяя проникать все дальше себе в горло. Сверху вниз, лаская слух, стекает уже не сдерживаемый стон Ичиго, и это самое сладкое, что Гриммджо слышал за последние несколько лет. Он сосет с чувством, жадно, чувствуя, как на собственный пах уже немилосердно давит ширинка брюк. Эта боль тоже доставляет удовольствие.

Он жадно мнет твердые ягодицы, сжимая их почти до синяков, собирает мошонку в горсть, катает в пальцах тяжелые яички, массирует выпирающее место за ними, проходится мокрыми от слюны пальцами по анальному отверстию, мягко надавливая, лаская. Ичиго дергается, и Гриммджо приходится вцепиться одной рукой в крепкое, напряженное до предела бедро, чтобы удержать его на месте.

Он аккуратно, всего на фалангу проникает внутрь, ощущая умопомрачительную узость чужого тела. Где-то наверху шипит и ругается Ичиго, и, чтобы его отвлечь, Гриммджо еще плотнее придавливает языком его член у себя во рту, пропускает максимально глубоко и несколько раз с перерывом сглатывает. Ичиго давится вздохом, а палец проникает еще глубже. Стенки приятно обхватывают его — горячие и такие гладкие, не так сложно за ними нащупать едва выпирающее уплотнение. Он совсем легко проходится по нему, гладит, чуть усиливая нажатие, раз за разом. И чувствует, как бедро под пальцами начинает мелко подрагивать, а мошонка поджимается все сильнее с каждым его движением внутри.

От хриплого тяжелого дыхания сверху уже рвет крышу, выдерживать ритм и контролировать движения становится все сложнее. Гриммджо не может больше терпеть, отпускает бедро Ичиго и торопливо расстёгивает брюки, наконец избавляясь от мучительного давления, пережимает член у основания, чтобы самому не кончить слишком быстро. Еще не время.

Движения становятся быстрее, сильнее и туже, он слышит, как Куросаки бьет кулаком о влажную стену, выгибается, и в горло выстреливает тугая струя. Гриммджо проглатывает ее, едва заметив — он впитывает наслаждение Ичиго всем телом, языком, пальцами, даже кожей головы, стянутой от жесткой хватки в волосах, и это безбожно пьянит. Когда тот наконец замирает, и Гриммджо поднимается, утирая тыльной стороной ладони измазанный в слюне и сперме подбородок, ноги неприятно покалывает от недавней неудобной позы. Взгляд у Куросаки темный, поплывший, на щеках нездоровый румянец — о да, это именно то, что он так давно хотел увидеть. Он целует настойчиво, но уже не так агрессивно, и Ичиго с готовностью отвечает, собирая языком собственный вкус с его губ. Он тянется к паху Гриммджо, и тот, перехватив чуть подрагивающую руку, опускает ее на свой член, обхватывает поверх и задает безжалостный ритм. Ему нужно совсем немного. Он разрывает поцелуй, хватает ртом обжигающий воздух, жадно скользит губами по щеке, за ухо, вниз по шее, собирая вкус его кожи, воды и крови.

Подступающий оргазм выбивает рык из груди Гриммджо, заставляет сжать зубы на чужой шее, Ичиго снова шипит, непроизвольно сжимает ладонь еще сильнее, и горячая сперма заливает его руку, пачкает живот и грудь.

Гриммджо дышит тяжело, пытаясь перевести дыхание. Хорошо. Даже слишком хорошо. Его все еще потряхивает, как, видимо, и самого Куросаки. Говорить и зубоскалить совершенно не тянет, но вопрос в глазах рыжего неприятно жжёт кожу.

— Чего ты от меня хочешь, Гриммджо? — голос тихий и серьезный. Он все еще голый и весь перепачкан в сперме, Гриммджо все еще почти полностью одет, хоть с волос от пара уже почти капает, а рубашка прилипла к телу.  
Для того, чтобы сделать шаг назад, заправиться, выпрямиться и твердо встретить чужой взгляд, требуются титанические усилия, но он справляется.

— ОТ тебя — ничего, — оскал привычно сам собой наползает на лицо, сдерживать довольный тон становиться все сложнее. — Мне нужен ты сам, весь.

Глаза Куросаки расширяются в непередаваемой смеси шока и недоверия. Кажется, наконец осознал, что у Гриммджо течет крыша уже давно и нещадно.

Он открывает рот, пытаясь подобрать слова, но это явно не его конек, и Гриммджо спасает от неловкой сцены.

— Сегодня я получил больше, чем рассчитывал. После такого дня пора и на покой, — он делает еще несколько мелких шагов назад, разрывая зрительный контакт, и коротко бросает уже от самой двери: — Бывай, Куросаки, не забудь наведаться к врачам.

Дверь закрывается с противным шелестом, отрезая Гриммджо от совершенно обескураженного парня, и он наконец позволяет себе расплыться в сытой, удовлетворенной улыбке. Неспешно подбирает все так же валяющиеся на скамейке ремень и пропуск, у входа небрежно подхватывает обувь и прям так выходит в коридор. Обитатели Бюро привыкли к его выходкам, а до его комнаты не так уж и далеко. Да и все еще измазанная в крови рубашка лучше любых слов отпугивает зевак. Единственный, чье мнение его хоть как-то волнует, сейчас остался смывать с себя его следы в душевой. И это невероятно прекрасно.


End file.
